1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to an inflator and a cushion part of a pedestrian airbag module which is deployed in a vehicle, and, more particularly, to a pedestrian airbag system for a vehicle which is structured such that an inflator deploys two cushions provided for A-pillars.
2. Description of Related Art
The present invention relates to a technology regarding the structure of a pedestrian airbag module for a vehicle. A pedestrian airbag is used to effectively protect the head of a pedestrian when a vehicle collides with a pedestrian and when the head of a pedestrian is highly likely to hit the hood or cowl of a vehicle. A pedestrian airbag works in a manner that a sensor installed in a bumper detects a pedestrian and sends a detection signal, causing an airbag mounted to a lower end of the hood of a vehicle to deploy.
The purpose of a pedestrian airbag is to prevent the head of a pedestrian from directly hitting a hard area such as a cowl or a front filler of a vehicle.
Generally, a conventional pedestrian airbag is composed of a large cushion which is inflated to be entirely exposed outside a vehicle. For this reason, conventional pedestrian airbags have a problem that the cushion has a large volume and an inflator needs to have large capacity.
Aside from this, conventional pedestrian airbags need to be equipped with a pair of inflators even when protecting only an A-pillar part, which increases raw material cost.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.